


Lost and Found (And Coin Tricks).

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith loses Shiro in a store, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Magic Tricks, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Post-Canon, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Years after the team retire their status as paladins, Shiro gets separated from Keith once again...and Lance has a few tricks up his sleeve.(Basically Keith loses Shiro in a store)





	Lost and Found (And Coin Tricks).

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing this. 
> 
> The coin thing actually happened to me and my brother. Pidge was me and exactly how I reacted.

“Keith, it’s a fucking Target.” Pidge said in the most annoyed tone Lance had ever heard from her.  
“Yeah, a big Target!” Keith shouted back, scanning down the laundry aisle for Shiro- which was stupid, in Pidge’s opinion. Shiro hated the smell most laundry detergents had, his husband of all people should know this.  
Pidge slapped her palm to her forehead. They had come to Target on a nice little excursion away from the work Pidge and Hunk were currently doing in the lab- Lance helped out too- and they needed to pick up more cables. Hunk had decided to stay back and continue working, while Shiro and Keith decided to drive the two to Target- not because Pidge or Lance couldn’t drive (They were both full grown adults with a driver’s license (speaking of which, why the fuck did they need to take a driver’s test? They had piloted the Lions, which was way harder to control than a shitty 2011 Ford Fiesta)) but because Shiro was still being a dad and didn’t want them going alone. 

And of course, dad had gotten lost. 

Pidge wasn’t even sure how he had gotten lost. The second the group turned the corner into the first aisle, Shiro was suddenly gone.

Keith, naturally, had started freaking out, afraid he had been captured again or kidnapped by someone random. Which was the stupidest thing Pidge had ever heard come out of his mouth, considering the Galra Empire had been dethroned years ago. But Keith coutiuned to freak out, nearly passing out in the Birthday Card aisle of Target over the fear his husband had gotten kidnapped for the seventh time in a fucking Target. 

And who said that love was dead? 

Lance nudged her shoulder as Keith was gazing down a long hallway spanning the entire width of the store. She looked over, a little irritated at this whole thing. She just wanted to find the cables, and get back to work. Plus, she was a little worried about Hunk being alone in the lab, considering they were working with fatal chemicals. She began to regret every single life choice she had ever made since the day she was born when she saw a dime in each of Lance’s outstretched hands.  
“Alright, ready?” Lance said with a smirk. Pidge knew exactly what he was doing. Some stupid game to keep him from exploding from boredom. He put both hands behind his back, and it was then that Pidge registered he had two dimes. So they could easily be in both hands.  
“Which hand?” He said when Pidge rolled her eyes so hard she thought she would see her brain. She pointed to his right shoulder without saying a word.  
He smiled and showed both of his hands, each with a dime. “The answer was both.” He said, the smile spreading on his face looked like he had just made the best comedy gag of the century.  
“Come on guys. I don’t want to have any more lost people.” Keith snapped back at the two, heading down an aisle with them following close behind.  
~~~~~~

Pidge wanted to die. 

She wanted to leave every single possession she had to Matt (There was no way in hell she was leaving them to Lance after the coin shit he had pulled) and just ascend off the planet. What did she do to deserve this? Nothing. Nada. 

But here she was, standing behind Keith in the frozen breakfast sandwiches aisle while he was describing Shiro down to the very last detail to a woman who obviously just wanted to get back to shopping and leave the Target as fast as humanly possible. Which, in the lady’s defense, if Pidge had been hearing about a thirty year old white haired man with a floating metal arm powered by ancient alien magic for five minutes she would have the exact same reaction. 

Lance nudged her shoulder again. She really hoped he wasn’t pulling the coin bullshit again. But she knew Lance better than that, and she got what she expected. Lance had his hands behind his back.  
“Which hand?” he said, like he was desperately trying to feed his family by being a street performer and this was his last chance.  
She sighed. “Right.”  
His eyes went wide before he started to pull his right hand from behind his back and the loud clink of metal against the tilted floor of the aisle rang through her ears.  
Three coins were on the floor. Lance had accidentally dropped them and he let out a quiet ‘oh shit” before getting down on his knees to pick them up.  
When he finally gathered all the coins, Pidge was cackling with laughter.  
“W-why are there three coins now?!” She said between giggles.  
Lance held his hand out again in dramatic effect. “One of them was a quarter.” Sure enough, there was a quarter resting on the palm of his right hand.  
Her and Lance continued to laugh, until Lance asked her “How did you know which hand?”  
“Well, you would have thought I would pick the left hand, since i picked right last time. So you made the left hand empty, thinking I would follow your plan. But i’m not so easily tricked.” She replied with a smirk.  
“Ah, my little codebreaker.” Lance said, ruffling Pidge’s hair.  
“Pidge! Lance! Let’s go. We’re checking the popcorn aisle now.” 

~~~~~~

“Hey Pidge, look.”  
Pidge turned around after hearing Lance’s voice, and regretted her decision immediately when she saw his hands behind his back.  
“Watch this.” He said, like he was about to blow up the entire population of Earth just for a fucking coin joke. He pulled back hands out from behind his back, and turned his palms up flat.  
“Lance, please don’t do this-” At first, she was expecting to see two quarters and two dimes, or four dimes, or a million fucking dollars sitting on the palm of his hands.  
But no.  
There was nothing on his hands.  
No dimes, no quarters, no coins. No dollar bills, nothing. They were empty.  
What the fuck.  
She scratched the back of her head like she was debating the meaning of life. Which, wasn't even close. She was debating the meaning of quarter and dimes when a voice came over the loudspeaker.  
“Keith Shirogane to the guest services desk, Keith Shirogane to the guest services desk.”  
Pidge sighed. Either they had found Shiro having a panic attack and brought him to the manager like a lost child, or Keith had a knife on him. Or both. She wouldn't be surprised.  
“Quarters” She felt the breath as somebody whispered into her ear, and she jumped and let out a tiny shout of fear before realizing it was Lance. 

~~~~~~

They had taken Pidge, Lance and Keith behind the counter at the guest services desk and lead them to an office. Shiro was there when the employee opened the door.  
Shiro was sitting in the manager's office, sucking on a lollipop like he was a seven year old that got separated from his parents. Shiro!” Keith yelled, running at him with open arms and pulling him into a tight hug.  
Pidge had no fucking clue what was happening.  
Keith was holding Shiro like he'd been a missing person for a year and not a twenty minute period inside a Target. And Lance was still on the topic of circle shaped currency. 

“Maybe the quarters aren't real. Maybe the dimes aren't real. Maybe…” Lance paused for effect.  
“...maybe the coins themselves aren't real.” 

In all her life, not even the day she heard the Kerberos Mission failed, not the day the plan to attack Zarkon had gone wrong, not the day Lotor was found out as a lying bitch, not even the day they found out Earth was in shambles, had she ever wanted to just turn into a puddle and melt away more than she did now.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
